herofandomcom-20200223-history
Metalhead
Metalhead is a robot Turtle created by Donatello. He made his debut in the episode Metalhead. He was voiced by Rob Paulsen, and Nolan North as Kraang. History Donatello created Metalhead to fight The Kraang because he thought his Bo-staff was not strong enough to use against the Kraang's advanced technology. Donnie brought a Kraang droid body back to the Sewer Lair and used it's tech to build Metalhead. He later shows the Turtles his new creation, and Michelangelo thinks he is cute and calls him Metalhead. Leonardo and Raphael are less than thrilled by the robot and believe that it takes the point out of being a ninja. Donnie disagrees and tells them to attack Metalhead to test it out. Raph, Leo, and Mikey all try to best the robotic turtle, but Metalhead makes quick work of them. Splinter then tells Donnie that he can take Metalhead out that night for a test run, but to not bring him into combat. Donnie agrees, but has no intention of keeping him out of a fight. On the mission, Metalhead is less than stealthy and Donnie is forced to remain behind as Metalhead's clumsy movements would hinder the turtles mission. However, when Donnie hears the noise of the battle and determines things are going badly, he charges Metalhead into battle. At first, Metalhead completely decimates the Kraang forces, but is eventually damaged so that Donnie loses control. One of the Kraang realizes that Metalhead is derived from Kraang technology and climbs up onto the robot's head. The Kraang takes control of Metalhead and attacks the turtles. Donnie rushes in himself to stop Metalhead and is able to trick the Kraang into knocking a pillar onto itself, destroying Metalhead and defeating the Kraang. More recently Metalhead has shown to have a mind of his own. He can now operate without Donnie's help, and ended up saving all the mutants that had been captured by the Kraang. Overview Built to last, built to blast, Metalhead is a "mutant" machine like no other! Created by Donatello from salvaged Kraang tech, he is one of the Turtles's most powerful weapon against evil. The turtle-like droid is practically indestructible! Cloaked in impenetrable armor and a laser-lancing arm cannon, Metalhead's a force to be reckoned with. Turtle style! Abilities and Weapons Donnie built his robotic reptile to be the most powerful weapon possible. Metalhead bristles with weaponry, from Gatling guns and laser cannons to a baseball bat with a nail in it. Metalhead's arsenal includes a laser cannon embedded in his left fist, while his fists are rocket powered and can be launched at foes and return to Metalhead's arm. Metalhead also has wings, shoulder-mounted machine guns, and flame throwers. The front of Metalhead's bandanna can open in order to launch powerful grenades from his eyes. Even without using any of his special weapons, Metalhead is a powerful fighter. His short, squat frame is impervious to most sharp and blunt force trauma and laser blasts. He was able to catch Leo and Raph's weapons and stop them cold. As powerful a fighter as Metalhead is, he is actually a very bad ninja. His mechanical body is so heavy and clumsy it is impossible for him to move with any kind of stealth. The simple act of walking causes so much clanking, whirring, and buzzing that it sets off nearby car alarms. Navigation Category:Humanoid Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:TMNT Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Protectors Category:Ninjas Category:Freedom Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Creation Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Category:Honorable Category:Animal Kindness Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism